


Bath Time

by MattieKai



Series: Growing Up The Strider Way [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieKai/pseuds/MattieKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave Strider was six years old, he would battle to not take a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This idea actually came from a pic of Dave panicking and not wanting to get in the tub XD sorry for possible crappy story and the grammar and spelling! !

"Dave, come here," Bro Strider called for his brother his reply was silence. He listened closely and sighed when he heard no movement.

He stood up from kneeling on the tiled floor. He walked towards the younger brothers room and opened the door. His eyes scanned the room.

Bro went onto his knees looked under the bed. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a pair of shades stare at him. 

Bro stuck his arm under the bed and grabbed Dave and pulled him out from under them while Dave squirmed and grumbled and tried to get out of his grasp.

"You need to take a bath, you stink," Bro said in a stern voice. 

"I smell fine!" Dave said in an almost yell.

"No, you smell like shit. Now let's go take a bath."

Bro had a hold on Dave's foot and just dragged him to the bathroom, used to doing this for months now.

Once in the bathroom, Bro closed the door after he pushed Dave inside. Dave quickly huddles under the crappy sink and Bro sighs.

He grabs the ends of Dave's pants and pulls, Dave holds onto the pipes under the sink, and Bro pulls hard enough for the pants to slide off Dave's thin frame.

Bro gets on his knees again and grabs Dave's hands and untangles them from the pipe and pushes Dave's body to near the tub.

"Don't make me do it like last time and throw you in there, underwear and shirt on," Bro says to Dave, making him freeze from remembering that.

"Shirt, underwear, off now," Bro demands. Dave glares at him from under the shades, tempting him. 

Bro makes a move and Dave yells fine and shucks the clothes off.

"Get in the tub," Bro says, his voice showing his irritation. 

Dave crosses his arms over his chest and sits his legs criss cross.

"Fine," Bro says a bit on the loud side and Dave goes to run again when Bro grabs Dave. Bro, being the faster of the two, grabs Dave easily and tosses him lightly in the tub.

Dave tries to get out the second he touches the water, making water spray everwhere, including on Bro.

Bro pushes Dave to keep in the tub, but making sure he doesn't hurt himself or get his face under the water.

Eventually Dave calms down and Bro slowly releases his grasp on the younger Strider. He sighs and sees Dave curls up on himself.

"Are you going to make me wash you like when you were a baby?" Bro says, holding the wash rag and and brow raise.

Dave grumbles a no and grabs the rag from his hand and puts soap on it and begins to clean himself. 

Dave cleans his body, then hair, Bro leaves the room and changes into something dry, giving him privacy, but keeps his ears on the bathroom, making sure Dave is moving around but also not getting out.

After about ten minutes, Bro goes into the room to see Dave rinse soap out of his pale blonde hair. He grabs a towel and Dave is instantly getting out and into the towel. Dave dries himself off and hurriedly puts clothes on.

Once Dave is clothed, he rushes to his bedroom and under the covers on his bed. 

Bro leaves him be, knowing he doesn't want to be messed with. The older one sighs, not enjoying this little phase of Dave's. He hopes Dave will stop it for next bath time, but knows he probably won't.


End file.
